camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JackWerewolf-13
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:JackWerewolf-13 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome: Welcome JackWerewolf-13! I see you joined recently and I wanted to offer any assistance you might need. Send me a message and ask anything you like, or once you get a character claimed, I'd be happy to roleplay. Warm welcomes, ReesesPeaces (talk) 18:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ah, no probs. Also, hope something reviews your claim soon. I know the struggles. ReesesPeaces (talk) 21:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss is that enough "s"? hmmm I dont think so.. so here's a cookie with the letter s on it to compensate *Passes cookie with the letter 's'* S is the letter of the day can you think of anything that start with s? welllll I can so let me start CONGRATZ YOUR CLAIMED!! ....waaaaait... there's no S in that sentence... god I'm bad at this game... either way minus the bad joke your claimed! congratz on that and if you need any help we the admin team would love to help you out (and I think I'm better at helping you rather than playing this game... but hey you get a cookie thats good right? even if its digital.... but at least there's no calories... ) P.S: you dont need to call me miss.. or meloney just call me mel and let me be the first to say welcome to camp hope you have a good time here :) Alright Sure! Can I check out their page? Then, where shall we roleplay? ReesesPeaces (talk) 23:26, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hmm Well, traditionally new chars are welcomed at CHB hill, or the entrance. Recently I had a new char of mine enter. Her thread is still incomplete, so perhaps you could pop in and they could meet. ReesesPeaces (talk) 23:31, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well So should we ignore the previous thread and have my new char reenter and they meet yours or what? ReesesPeaces (talk) 23:38, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Whatever Nevermind this is all confusing back and fourth I'll just directly post on your char's page. ReesesPeaces (talk) 23:43, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh. I didn't realize uou didn't make a word bubble... You can see the starting out guide, and I'm sure you can search it on the website too. I am most likely not the best person to ask about starting to create one, so maybe contact a higher leveled user. I believe Summer June helped me with mine. ReesesPeaces (talk) 00:14, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Word Bubbles Hello there! I'm DaichiAoi, but call me Daichi! I see you're having some trouble with word bubbles, but that's just fine! Just look here and fill out the info fit for your character! If you are talking out of characer (OOC for short), don't put it in the word bubble. It kinda confuses people. Just use OOC: for that. If you have anymore questions or concerns, don't be afraid to ask! :) Congrats ? your claim? which one? thank you thank you for understanding our predicament as a part of the claiming team. Yes I get the frustration people get when people dont get the idea of this amazing story every writer have. Your right we're being truly rigid (and I am for one one of many guilty parties) but please understand we do this to just not make everything as "out there" as it is.. So yeah I'm just writing to say thank you for finally changing everything we asked of you in the claim we really appreciated it Hey This may be just me thinking this bit i dont think you're allowed to use the actor that played psylocke in X-Men Apocalypse considering she would be to famous, so I would advise changing the model for your newest char umm not my rules? shoot? I mean dont shoot......you know what I mean >.< sorry BEFORE YOU PANIC I'M SAYING SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY... AND THE USE OF CAPS... >.< sorry also as per your question let me break it down to simpler format. *Yes you may have a child of selene there was a char that was a child of selene a loooong time ago but she was a nymph I think? *....uhhh before titan no human? *"explain give up their life force?" cause wont the child be a demigod? so why would she be force to get those life force? hope I answered all your question Possibily... Could we share Claire Holt? I wouldn't use the same images or gifs as you, knowing models and all that stuff... Thanks~ --Frostleaf1615 (talk) 01:40, December 6, 2016 (UTC) List Update Inactive? You haven't edited in a quite a long time. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 02:43, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks RE While i think Thelassa would be an intruiging goddess, i'm not exactly sure what your IM was about exactly. Were you suggesting for me to use her as a god parent? If so then thanks for the suggestions x3 if not then sorry for the confusion in advance Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :)